Only Normal on the Average
by Trixie Tang
Summary: This is a crumbly, dated fic that befits no summary and that I've picked back up. Read if you wish, but it's mostly for reviewers that amazingly enough, asked for more.
1. Default Chapter

Ack.I have no idea what my title means.still working on it .this stories very spur of the moment --; I was sort of doing Euro hw and abandoned it to find worthy distractions  
  
  
  
It was chilly. I quicken my leisurely pace slightly tightening my jacket.  
  
'How embarrassing.' I thought, 'A senior in high school and still walking to school like I did three years ago.'  
  
It was thoughtful, cool autumn days like these that I made a half-hearted effort to be annoyed by little inconveniences like lack of transportation. But really it was difficult to when the sun beamed promisingly and the cold wrapped a comforting grip on my jittery nerves. It was strange, every first day of school I got this tingly feeling that I couldn't shake off.  
  
First days were like any other days I attended school, moderate, uneventful, very regular, maybe even more so with my weak little first-day- of-school expectations that were firmly squashed. I'm nearly eighteen, I'm mature and collected and...preping myself for high school...I mentally slapped my head. Lame. I am so lame.  
  
I let my mind wander randomly a bit, but like some unconcious, unbidden tradition right when school started, I reviewed myself silently. Just to make sure nothing's changed and I'm up to (my unimpressive) par.  
  
Kagome Higurashi. Brunette, normal blue eyes, normal height and figure.  
  
Not very pretty,  
  
not very talented,  
  
not very interesting.  
  
The kind of normal that lets me easily imagine myself as some painfully regular person bagging someone's groceries; really if I were someone else I wouldn't even notice me.  
  
My mom says I have lovely eyes when they're occasionally tinted with gray, she's really sweet, I love her to death. But when she says things like that I kind of feel depressed, if I had 11 toes she'd say it was lovely. Now don't get my wrong I'm not some unhappy, angry teenager that bitches at her unexciting life all the time and hates the world or something. In fact I'd say I was pretty cheerful most of the time. It's just quiet walks like these where I realize how with minimal effort I can blend perfectly into the backgrounds of walls and shrubbery. It's disappointment and patheticness all wrapped in a neat package. With that rueful thought I shake my head to clear it and continue with my profound trek towards the school gates. I can't explain the sudden sour taste in my mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Owow uploading chapters is harder than it looks. I think I might've posted the same chapter twice-.-;; ehh..I guess I only wrote 300ish words.how grossly short..; sorry my words are all squished together..still trying to figure out this uploading thing . slight oocness, well its an AU=P  
  
  
  
Disclaimer (that I forgot in the first chapter;;;;): I do not own Inuyasha. That much is obvious. but I guess I need to state it in case I get dragged into court or something.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nearing Beacon Heights High, semi engrossed in my attentive reflections I walked into a warm, hard wall, now of all the stupidly overrated, physically awkward things to do..I did it practically staring straight ahead spacey and glazed over. When my nose came in contact with said wall I stumble back with a small 'eep'.  
  
  
  
"Sorry..sorry .ugh I wasn't watching where I was walking." I apologized quickly then looked up. I narrowed my eyes a bit and tried not to look too surprised or impressed.  
  
  
  
"Stupid girl, watch where you're stepping next time."  
  
Was the gruff reply from a disturbingly attractive guy. A disturbingly attractive RUDE guy. What was I suppose to do throw myself at his feet and beg for forgiveness. I gave him a hard glare.  
  
  
  
"Well excuse me, at least I wasn't positioning myself around blind corners waiting to get run into." I huffed. Wow I was grumpy.  
  
  
  
"You plowed into me wench, then stand around like an idiot throwing accusations. Weren't you ever taught manners?" Mr. personality barked back.  
  
  
  
He dismissively sidestepped me and walked away. I picked my jaw off the floor and set it in a grim line. What WAS wrong with me, snapping at people I walk all over.  
  
Wait, where have I seen him before ..taking a few moments, then it clicked. Was that, Inuyasha? Sure I've heard of him, and maybe caught a glimpse of him once in a while but I never connected the name to the face .. and no, I did not live under a rock, it's just that, BHH is a big school, I swear if I go there for the rest of my life I'll see at least 10 new people each day. Besides I'm no social butterfly. High school hierarchy holds nothing for me, maybe an occasional twinge of curiosity, but I can't for the life of me muster up enough nosiness to assert myself.  
  
  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
I turned around, greeted by a flushed Sango.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ugh I kno im sucha weirdo stopping here. Writing despicably short passages. And yes there is a plot, I'm getting to it..slowly... But it's late and I promise to write much much more next time. I plead for feedback. Should I continue?? Ehh I know I wouldn't review a 300 worded snipit, but um..ah...who cares what I would do. =] ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

Only Normal on the Average (it's a working title, it doesn't really have much to do with the story it was the first phase that popped into mind when forced to think of a title)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
*As you might have noticed I sort of jumped into this story head first, eyes closed; really it was because I was so bored yesterday when writing about the antiquity crusades.. I was just kinda poking fun at writing a fanfic but then I actually did it. I'm glad I did cos its good times but I plan on being a more conscientious writer now that I've pulled my plot together a little more, instead of being rushy and random. Thanks to all those who've reviewed...I've never been reviewed before.=]  
  
  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
I turned around, greeted by a flushed Sango. I smiled easily and waited for her. I was slightly comforted that she didn't have spare cars to cruse around in either, even though she'd probably would've given me a ride in the mornings, I didn't feel like such a loser knowing I wasn't the single last senior without a car. Anyways, I might have liked walking... just a teensy weensy bit, I was accustomed, it was habit, change wasn't much of a friend. Besides, Sango was great company.  
  
  
  
"What happened with your brother?"  
  
  
  
We usually tramped to school together but today she wanted to walk her little brother to his. She's an enormously loving and tender big sister, she took the role seriously; which, is surprising considering.. her bad history with men and her all encompassing loathing for the male gender.  
  
I remember when we were around seven and at this cute carnival when some little kid, well he was our age, came around and offered his cotton candy to her and asked to be her boyfriend when she turned on him like he'd run over her dog and spurned him so soundly I thought he'd start crying.  
  
Sure I thought she was nuts sometimes but I guess this was justified, with her father and all but, I'm getting off topic...and spacey again. She had answered but I'd missed it. I asked again and she looked at me weirdly.  
  
  
  
"Well, Mom said she'd take him and insisted I go cause his class starts late and refused to have me tardy on the first day." She paused and eyed me curiously.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok, Kagome?"  
  
  
  
I opted for a small nod as we crossed the gates.  
  
  
  
"Liar. You could at least put some effort in not looking like you've committed a mass murder."  
  
  
  
I cracked a smile. What was wrong with me? Nothing. Nothing's wrong I convinced myself resolutely.  
  
We checked our schedules. AP physics. AP bio and Home ec. That's what we had together. The rest, English, PE, and Government I was left to fend for myself. The bell rang and I made a bee line for my locker, only to realize the letter I'd received during the summer about how the locker combos had changed and we were assigned new ones. I groaned, change I hated it.  
  
  
  
I dug for the little slip with my locker number. Let's see..270, 280, 29..ah... wonderful oversexed couple locked in a passionate embrace..right in front of my locker 292. I sighed.  
  
Then I noticed WHO the couple were. That, Inuyasha guy and um...Kikyo? was it? Or something to that effect. It had to be it their names together sounded overly familiar..great, why did the school's most favorite and popular couple have to be sucking face and doing god knows what else up against MY locker of all the 2000 lockers. I grumbled mentally.  
  
Clearing my throat pointedly I waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
My eyebrow twitched. It was too early for this. I violated their little love bubble and did my best to open my locker like I would under normal circumstances.  
  
They finally noticed me. Probably due to the weird proximity of all three of us. Mr. Hot lips lurched back. Ha. Must've scared him good. While, his significant other calmly moved away staring down at me, which was hard because we were probably about the same height, but the way she stared with cold, cold eyes, you would have thought she was towering 20 feet above me.  
  
Inuyasha scowled.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing you sick pervert."  
  
  
  
I blanched. Second time today this overbearing asshole crudely insulted me. Two times within 20 minutes, that's like twice every 10 minutes, I hoped he wasn't making a habit of this. What was WRONG with this guy. Suddenly I felt my whole face heat up. I felt like I was going to explode. I changed colors so fast it was hardly realistic.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hmm.what do you think? Its no novel but a bit longer than the last two chapters. Comments, criticisms and reviews in any shape and form are all welcome! Terrible??..okay??? ...REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Only Normal on the Average (it's a working title, it doesn't really have much to do with the story it was the first phase that popped into mind when forced to think of a title)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
*Okay from NOW on I'll post longer chapters, I have a weird fetish for stopping and posting premature chapters ^^*  
  
  
  
I felt disconnected from everything around me. Like I'd died and suddenly didn't fit into the world anymore. It was like the freaking Twilight Zone. It was creepy. And the only explanation as to why I almost flipped out and beat that stupid guy's words down his throat.  
  
No, I'm serious. Me, non confrontational, mild mannered Kagome. I feel like such a psycho and incredibly relieved I managed to simply walk away. Still, people SAW, it was like being bodily ripped out of my warm safe cocoon of being your average Joe and tossed under a microscope of the mass conglomerate of nosy school goers. Over something so trivial....well with the 'big people on campus'  
  
  
  
I decided to put this all behind me, and start school as originally planned. That was shot to hell when I walked into government. I walked in, kinda late, but not class-pause-able-late when the class DID pause and I felt rooted to the spot.  
  
  
  
It was almost funny the wide myriad of stares I got, from scorn to accusing to disgust to...er..lecherous amusement??  
  
  
  
Petty news sure travels fast among the gossip famished masses. Most likely things were taken carefully under consideration, examined, and blown to colossal proportions Mr. Partridge, the teacher, looked annoyed and told me to take a seat in the somewhat crowded room.  
  
  
  
Two seats left.  
  
One in the midst of people with the sneers or...  
  
One right next to the lecher. Which, was kind of remarkable because I don't think I've ever received a leering gaze, I'm pretty conservative, its not like I go out of my way to be so or something but ...um elevator music conservative. So, here faced with two evils I chose the path of the lesser. (probably the worst mistake of my life).  
  
I took a seat and made a big show of taking out my things and looking busy in hopes the person wouldn't try to strike up a conversation. Unsurprisingly now, because nothing seemed to work out normally anymore, the guy introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Miroku."  
  
  
  
And that was it. No last name. Like I was expected to know exactly who he was. Well, I kind of knew of him. Ran with Inuyasha's crowd. Must of thought he was upper-crusty, hot stuff.  
  
  
  
"Hi." I casually threw at him. Definite brush off.  
  
  
  
He looked a little taken back. He probably assumed my silence was from holding my breath, because he'd graced me with acknowledging my presence. It hard to believe people like him exist.  
  
The look was fleeting.  
  
  
  
"I heard this class is a royal pain in the ass." He said smoothly.  
  
  
  
Humor apparent in his nice voice.  
  
He wasn't bad on the eyes either. He looked tall, even casually sprawled in his cramped seat. Dark hair, notched at his neck. Warm, liquid brown eyes. Nice features (not nauseatingly beautiful ::cough::inuyasha or anything), very nice build (again not as wonderful as.Inu..stupid head --*yeah real mature kagome*, in my sick mind..ugh god. Bad Kagome. Bad. No more thoughts about that creep), and a seriously charming smile that was distracting to say the least.  
  
  
  
"The guy looks a real stick in the mud, though he probably goes easy on all the pretty girls, so you'll have it made." He continued, with what I assumed was a sexy grin.  
  
  
  
What was up with this guy? Was that even a compliment, did he just suggest I needed teachers to go easy on me. Was he calling me STUPID?!? Eh.so I wasn't used to being blatantly hit on. Amid the confusion I managed to reply coldly.  
  
"I had him last year for econ. He's very professional and thorough and as for his flare for students...*shrug* he's probably eyed more pretty boys than girls." I added maliciously.  
  
His eyes widened fractionally. I gave him a sweet smile and he gave me a genuine one. He laughed comfortably.  
  
  
  
"That's really interesting.."  
  
  
  
"Kagome." I supplied.  
  
  
  
"Kagome," he said slowly "because I've been plagued by thoughts of not passing this class, but, I guess I've lucked out."  
  
  
  
"What are you doing in this class if it's so horrible?" I questioned in a more normal tone of voice.  
  
  
  
"It looks good." He replied suavely. "And besides if I hadn't I would have never met the lovely creature, that *literally* found a way in between our beloved couple."  
  
  
  
"Kagome, your actions were very risqué, are you interested? He's devoted as hell though, you won't get very far unless you pull more stunts like the one this morning." He finished all cheshire cat smiles and slyness.  
  
  
  
Ugh, I was blushing, I couldn't help the heat from rushing to my face.  
  
"No way a conceited prick (whoa where did that come from) like him could ever remotely appeal to me!" I rushed to say, I little too load for my liking.  
  
He laughed loudly. I didn't even want to think about the attention I was attracting again.  
  
  
  
"This is obviously the beginning of a very beautiful and delicious friendship, Kagome." Again with tides of perverted undercurrents.  
  
  
  
I had to muffled the violent urge to smack some sense into this guy. I know nothing was different at that point and yet with the clique, things *felt* so much more changed. The day would doubtlessly drag on forever, taking its sweet toll on my sanity.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Naoko Cat Girl's right^^ (Thanks so much for reviewing!!) see I never intended to write a Inuyasha fic esp. one in high school--; cos there are some really great ones out there but its been done and then some so I'm not surprised either that people avoid school fics (lol i do too ;;;;)and I promised myself when I wrote a fanfic I'd have to have a mind blowingly original idea. I sorta had one o.O But, I kind of just started writing about Kagome in high school=.= because I was drunk on tirdness and boredom and it was a common idea. Like I said I was going write a story based on my supposed better, original plot (not involving any form of school) but I couldn't bear to under my careless condition, I really didn't want it to be a fluffy kind of story so now I have a Inuyasha+Kagome(+Sess) in high school fic and I feel kind of bad about it, because I don't really like abandoning things hastily and I guess I could be up for the challenge but, if it gets unbearably bad I'll probably discontinue it. Comments? Thanks for reading!! ja. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I've updated and fixed my other screwed up chapters and their squishy wordedness and some grammatical errors but ff.net is a funny thing cause it doesn't show it all the time.-.- just sometimes. This is completely AU so expect a lot of OOC ^^* Anyway, on with the story?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Well....that was interesting, actually no I wasn't. Talking with Miroku that is. More like hearing about Miroku from Miroku. He would have sounded more natural throughout the entire one-sided conversation if he had referred to himself in third person. If he could have magically changed all the "I"'s he used in his life narrative into something more substantial like corn or wheat or whatever there'd be no need to wish for ending world hunger.  
  
So, maybe it wasn't as bad as I like to make it sound but I was in an antsy mood, a period of government isolated in the back of the room with a pervert will do that to you. Oh and did I mention that in between breaths he'd be trying to cop a feel? Yeah, well I did give in to my initial desire hit him but would a few bruises slow HIM down, nooo, of course not. At the very least, he said nothing further of my famed morning escapade, more like I stopped nodding and saying 'huh' to his comments if he mentioned -it-.  
  
As I entered my next class, I visualized little Miroku's crawling all over the place. But, to my relief, (....disappointment? naw...) all was quiet and time was spent resourcefully. I'm finally able to catch a break and I feel a tiny resentful..? Agh...no way I've just been exposed to Miroku too long.  
  
  
  
The bell rang for dismissal and I felt a bit of excitement coiling around my gut. I had PE next, this term we had archery.  
  
In the locker room I was fiddling with my lock when in glides (yes, glides) Kikyo; rightfully flanked by... well, I didn't know exactly who, but definite mindless cronies material. Ah, just the conformation I needed, someone up there does hate me.  
  
There a few feet away dressing for PE and chatting away were the three most powerful (I say 'powerful' because high school is terribly medieval and structured thusly) girls in the student body.  
  
Not acknowledging my presence.  
  
For the first time that day I felt glad.  
  
So, they were sending strong vibes of I-can't-even-be-bothered-by-the-likes- of-you. They could send off enough vibes to set the whole school on edge, I really couldn't care less. I just hoped to never cross paths with her again. Not that I was afraid for my reputation or what not. What could they do? Have the entire school hate me? I didn't even KNOW 1/1200 of them. Vicious rumors? Catty comments? Please. THEY (as in all of them together) wouldn't be so bad.  
  
But, -Kikyo- I admitted, gave me the creeps. Her aura was just -scary-, like if I met her in a dark alley I'd have reason to fear for my life scary.  
  
  
  
But avoiding her forever...? 'Yeah that's likely' I thought pessimistically, 'your locker happens to land you in their favorite make out spot.'  
  
  
  
Looking tediously engrossed in the task of dressing; their conversation drifted my way.  
  
  
  
"Goddd..did you *see* Naraku today?!?" the one with the light hair let out, in a presumably practiced high-pitched voice.  
  
  
  
"It was hard not to.." the other, with short black hair murmured sultrily.  
  
  
  
"Speaking of hard, I just wanted to run my fingers down his rock, hard..."  
  
  
  
Ahhh, I soo did not want to hear this. Luckily, she was cut off by Kikyo.  
  
  
  
"Yura." She commanded in a quiet, icy tone. "Don't be such a slut."  
  
  
  
The one named Yura, pouted innocent. Playing with a piece of her hair.  
  
  
  
"I -was- going to say stomach...but, I see -you- were thinking of -other- things." She replied lightly. Then let out peals of little giggles.  
  
  
  
Kikyo looked a wee frazzled, but recovered nicely.  
  
"Kikyo's right Yura, but you have to admit it's difficult (you could see it was a big word for her, trying to avoid the word 'hard' and all) not to stop your mouth from watering at the sight of him and wishing you could just wrap him up and take him home with you." Was the insightful creed of nameless girl #1.  
  
  
  
"We understand it's hands off, Inuyasha must not be doing a very good job, for this sudden change of heart. I could take him off your hands, then you -could- take Naraku home." Yura continued in her low, seductive voice.  
  
  
  
Kikyo threw her an impatient, disgusted look.  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't touch a hair on his head." (a/n: omg I couldn't resist) "Do you understand Yura?" she asked slowly as if talking to a child, with a raised eyebrow. Ugh, she was doing the 'looking down at you' thing again.  
  
  
  
"Touché, I was just joking you know." Smooth as glass. But didn't push it.  
  
  
  
Kikyo glared. Then brightened.  
  
"It is kind of a pity I'll have to let him go through, we've been together for soo long now."  
  
Wait, what? If she hadn't said the last part I would have thought she was talking about a -pet- of hers or something.  
  
She gave a small half sigh, then brightened some more.  
  
"It'll be worth it though...It'll be for Naraku, he'll make it worth my while.....blah blah blah."  
  
  
  
Ew... I really didn't want to hear anymore, she was almost as bad as Yura. I shuddered. Mental note to self: No more eavesdropping.  
  
But, -really- wait...she was going to break up with Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
I was kind of happy. I grinned. This means..... 'No more public scenes of indecency in front of my locker!!' I thought gleefully. Well, -that- was one less problem I had to worry about.  
  
  
  
Hmm..I should have been more sympathetic though, the guy, despite his jerkiness, would be pretty broken up about it. See the only time Miroku didn't talk about himself was to quickly state his buddy was completely and happily whipped by, "that bitch" [Kikyo].  
  
'Hn, but then again' I thought, 'he'll be completely devastated and with my luck he'll bump into me every five minutes and chew me out about his problem.' He seemed the kind of guy to do that.  
  
  
  
No matter I'll deal with it later. Right now I had an engagement with a set of bow and arrows.  
  
  
  
*whoosh* ....*twang*  
  
  
  
Nice..music to my ears. The clean sound of an arrow reaching it's mark. It was loud outside but I could still hear it. Archery, lets see I don't even know how to start with this one. I guess you could say it was my calling. I know I said I had no talents. Well, let me clarify, I meant I had no -useful- talents. (Two things I can do reasonably well are shoot arrows, I have great aim, and play the violin, --; the latter is even weirder but I'll get to that.)  
  
My grandpa got me started when I was really young, it was purely accidental. I'd been known to my family have unnaturally good aim for child, but when I picked up this toy-ish (it wasn't exactly a plastic toy or anything) bow and arrow set, left at my house from visiting cousins. I strung it (god knows how I knew) and shot it (almost hitting my grandfather) and it was -embedded-, I swear clearly sunken into the wooden door. It wasn't the hardest door ever nor was the arrow in deeply but, I was a -kid- (w/ no upper body strength) and it should have been some miracle. No one made a big deal of it, except my grandpa and he was so *determined* I should learn. He usually wasn't seriously firm on many things, but he was firm on me doing this. So, I did.  
  
  
  
And here I am today. I can't thank him enough for it. I love archery,  
  
it's relaxing,  
  
  
  
it brings about inner peace,  
  
  
  
it's wonderfully meditative....  
  
  
  
and it's earning me one hell of a death look right now..  
  
  
  
Kikyo looked from the target to me and back to the target, which had two arrows deep-seated at it's center; one nearly splitting the other in half.  
  
  
  
I looked over at her target. It looked like mine except her two arrow points were so close together it only -appeared- that they were on top of each other.  
  
I turned away and hid a smirk. I bit my tongue to stop the small chuckle rising in my throat. Oh yes, PE is decidedly my favorite period.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: sooooooo *twiddles with thumbs* how was that?? I think it was longer than any other chapter and the rest will probably be this long. Ahhh.I can't figure out how to make bolds and italics work when I post..err..help?? (total newbieness) Also I'd like to sincerely thank everyone that's been reviewing. You're soooo nice. Oh yea...also I'm having a hard time thinking of a name for Kikyo's first hunchwomen. Yura's Kikyo's right hand but the other one's still tight with both of them, it just don't have a good name for her....^^* Any suggestions??? Reviews are good, criticisms and comments are welcome! Until next time! lol guess what's going to happen at lunch? =D Ja. 


	6. Chapter 6

This is my half-baked attempt to reply to the reviewers so far. I've never done this--; sorry if I'm being inadequate. Oh and I've completely turned my summary around, I tried to pinpoint the plot better.  
  
  
  
vernal equinox: Ehehehe^^ I'm sorry it's not really clear in the beginning of the story. I started it off a little weird and shaky without a solid plot in mind for the future so it was kind of .. Uh wily nily and rattlesome --; but I tried to kind of build the characters and situations better when I did decide on the story line (key word: tried^^*) and the feeling of resentment ::nervous laugh:: it -was- sort of random, now that I think back to the point I was trying to make, I did it really badly =] (I'll try to explain another if I can think of a good way to do so =P) I should seriously proofread stuff better. And I can not thank you enough for telling me about the HTML. I kind of embarrassed-.- to ask but I really wanted italics and stuff to work AND for telling me about the anonymous review thing. Ahhh, I had no idea. BAD ff.net for automatically checking the 'no anonymous review' box. Grrrr... I am soooo sorry to readers that didn't sign in, ugh I feel like an idiot. I actually can't say 'thank you' enough because you were a million X's and then some helpful. I'm overjoyed you like my story. =]  
  
  
  
Dark Star: Omgosh thanks sooo much for the suggestions =] ironically I was actually thinking of using 'Hitomi' lol. And I think I might, I'm too lazy to look now that it appeals to me more and more. Thank you for all the support. And I'm itching to put Sesshoumaru in, it's soooo tempting but, the story hasn't really begun yet and I wanna get the ball rolling cos I have great plans for him.^^ I loovveee alternate pairings and the worst thing about my AU is his lack of a fluffy =*[  
  
  
  
Unknow: ahh! I know, I know I'll try to post longer chapter^^  
  
  
  
chibi kawaii inu: I'm glad you like it =] If no one did I probably would've dropped it..shame on me-.-;..so thanks for the encouragement.  
  
  
  
just peachy: Wow that's flattering. I was kind of worried about my dialogue because I didn't think I handled the conversations well. I'll post again as soon as I can.  
  
  
  
Lyn/Lin: Heh.^^ my writing is kinda weird. I apologize for Kagome's strong OOCness;;; I'm down with the traditional, but I'm giving her a umm..a more alternate personality to fit the story. =]  
  
Kitten-with-claws: Thanks so much. I enjoy writing this.  
  
DemonBlade; You were the first to review =] thank you for giving my lil fic a chance.  
  
Naoko Cat Girl: I kind of posted your reply on my bio.--; But I was anxious to explain a few things. I'm delighted you like the story. You made great points and your tips were greatly appreciated. Your review was definitely helpful and 'well rounded' =]  
  
J.Garibaldi: I didn't want to be really harsh on Kikyo but I needed a good antagonist. =] Thanks for the review.  
  
Lady Dark Angel: I'll try to get the next chapter out asap.  
  
  
  
A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! AHHH TO READERS THAT DIDN'T SIGN IN. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU TRIED TO REVIEW, BUT IF YOU DID AND COULDN'T IT WAS ALL MY STUPID FAULT FOR NOT UNCLICKING THE 'NO ANONYMOUS REVIEW' BUTTON. I FEEL TERRIBLE, REALLY I DO. UMMM I UNCLICKED IT ^^*  
  
  
  
Only Normal on the Average  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
I shifted my feet, trying not to make it too obvious I was bored and squirming. It was a bit of a nervous habit. I wished I had a watch to glare down at. Instead I glanced at the sky, still dim and ashen. Where -was- Sango? I was waiting for her, where else, but near my locker. I couldn't say 'little did I know things were going to get interesting' because I did know, but it slipped my mind and I didn't expect Kikyo to act so -fast- and within 20 feet of my radius. I thought that she could have a least did him the small favor and dumped him privately; somewhere and with no people or breakables around. But I guess I gave her too much credit.  
  
  
  
The couple were obviously arguing. And I felt strange standing there because it seemed like they were strategically set there for my show. Not too close but definitely not far.  
  
  
  
"Why?" *surprise surprise*  
  
"Inuyasha, it is best for us to be allowed breathing space, our relationship can only grow that way. I feel smothered. We should have more experiences to bring in, I'm doing this for US." Was the soft, watery plea.  
  
Pssh.what b.s..all that time in PE and -this- is the best she could do? Inuyasha seemed to think so too but was instinctively submissive to her.  
  
  
  
"Kikyo.." his voice cracked, ok even *I* felt bad for the guy.  
  
  
  
"We can work it out, I know we can. We've been through so much, this will be a walk in the park." Every time he said 'we' he sounded more convinced.  
  
  
  
He reached out to her. Tremble fingers and quivering lips, really it was hard to watch.  
  
  
  
"Just tell me what the problem is...."  
  
  
  
God, what was this guy, a masochist?  
  
  
  
"-You- are the problem, Inuyasha." Putting a more subtle emphasize on 'problem.'  
  
  
  
"And you're making a scene and a fool out of yourself," she added, quieter and in a no nonsense voice.  
  
"Kikyo...how...."  
  
"Suck it up Inuyasha, I thought you were better than this, a silly, emotional mess."  
  
"I gave you my reason, I thought you were more practical and understanding than this. This is *obviously* the right decision."  
  
  
  
You couldn't say that girl didn't have nerves of steel.  
  
He snapped at last.  
  
'Finally' I thought. No one should be a sad, sorry puddle in the palm of her hand; it was degrading, jerks like him shouldn't even be subjected to -that-.  
  
  
  
"Fine! If that's how you want it, I'm not rising to your bait. You can play your games, but I won't take you back."  
  
  
  
*yes you will* her thought displayed on her face. If she was surprised I didn't catch it.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you're so cold, you're closing me out, I thought...."  
  
  
  
"You thought wrong Inuyasha." She cut in angrily. "I can't stand the sight of you right now," she managed to spit out primly before gracefully stalking out, not a hair out of place. If no one were around I'm sure a smile of some degree would be coloring her lovely face.  
  
  
  
A few moments passed. All eyes turning from the dumpee to the dumped. Everyone seemed to want to rush to either one of them and coo sympathetically. I think I might have spied some girls licking their chops.  
  
Gross. That's just not right.  
  
Sango conveniently showed up then, blissfully unaware. The whole episode went over my head.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late but my Art History teacher....uh, Kagome?"  
  
  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
With a second thought, "Come on, lets get something to eat, I'm starved. You can tell me what's up then."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
o.O "Let me get this straight. You tear down the streets this morning because you think you're in the twilight zone knocking down a few pedestrians, spaz; see certain pedestrian grabble and slobber with another all over your locker, spaz again; end up on everyone's hit list, and next to the biggest perv in school, spaz yet again, ends up a target of groping perv, out does tongue hockey girl, all climaxing to a spat between this couple somehow staged for you."  
  
Ah, Sango and her way with words. Sitting in a quiet noodle shop, rehearing the misfit chain of events with no names from Sango; it's a harder pill to swallow.  
  
  
  
"How did you *do* that in one breath?"  
  
  
  
"....."  
  
  
  
"Kagome!! Focus, this is a little unbelievable. I mean who are these people and why are they suddenly running amuck in your life? In a 4.5 hour interval?"  
  
  
  
"You know as much as I do at this point."  
  
  
  
Sango sat back a bit, mystified. Then with an accepting shrug she made a grab at her chopsticks. She had the right idea. We ate and talked comfortably about saner things like classes and summer. I was beginning to feel like normal Kagome again. Thank God for the Sango's of the world.  
  
  
  
Biology, Home Ec., and Physics. Smooth sailing all the way. Sango must have been some ward against spooky ploys and situations. Did I mention what a great friend Sango is?  
  
  
  
The school day ended with a luxurious finality. I usually had work after this but thankfully my mom convinced me to take the first day off.  
  
  
  
My muscles felt achy. And I wanted nothing more than to bury myself alive with sheets and comforters and gladly fall into a lucid comatose sleep. The more I thought about sleep, my tiredness seemed to multiplied tenfold; so by the time I was at my front door some divine force was obviously the only thing keeping me on my feet. I felt bad for a second about not rushing into the kitchen to have a spot of tea with my mom and talking about my first day but that thought went right out the window when I saw the outrageous task ahead of me.... the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
*This chapter is again premature, but I have a reason this time -_-' .er...I was wayyy to anxious to get my review replies out to write properly. Heh sorry. It'll be better next time, I promise!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! AHHH TO READERS THAT DIDN'T SIGN IN. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU TRIED TO REVIEW, BUT IF YOU DID AND COULDN'T IT WAS ALL MY STUPID FAULT FOR NOT UNCLICKING THE 'NO ANONYMOUS REVIEW' BUTTON. I FEEL TERRIBLE, REALLY I DO. UMMM I UNCLICKED IT ^^* (to express the extent of my sorryness I had to post this a/n twice--; it's annoying but please bear with me =] 


	7. Chapter 7

*So far I've only done Kagome's POV but there'll be plenty of scenes where she's not present so I'll perhaps slip into third person*  
  
  
  
Only Normal on the Average  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I smoothed a comically awry piece of my hair down, just to have it stupidly spring up to life again. I groaned.. I had been in bathroom standing in front of the mirror for the last five minutes patting at my hair maintaining that the longer I swatted at it the more likely it would straighten and fall into place. Showering last night had been such a bad idea. After conquering the stairs, I felt I could do anything. I finished off what school work I had, ate dinner then stretched out on my bed trying to read the good old gov. textbook.  
  
Showering though had given rise to an entirely fresh wave of drowsiness and I did the unthinkable.  
  
  
  
Now I'm faced with the backlash of going to bed with my head sopping wet.  
  
  
  
No time to shower again.. *sigh* I pulled on a clean pair of fitting jeans and a thick, tightly knit dark blue sweater. It was a gift from my mom. It was a nice sweater. I squinched my eyes at the sight of my offensive hair clashing with my otherwise neat appearance.  
  
'Well, there's no help for it' I thought helplessly.  
  
Picking up my backpack I hurried downstairs. Welcomed warmly by the sight of Souta, mom, and grandpa in a snug, cushy kitchen atmosphere. It was so charming I had the sudden urge to skip out on school and just sit there with them as long as possible.  
  
I blew at my bangs. 'If only' I thought wistfully.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ *****Earlier that morning*****  
  
Inuyasha nearly ripped the door off its hinges, fully prepared to beat whoever the obnoxious knocker was, within an inch of their lives.  
  
  
  
Huh?  
  
He blinked. And then again. If the individual didn't push past him inviting himself in Inuyasha would have thought he was still sleeping.  
  
Miroku?!  
  
At... glancing at the wall clock, 7.00 am. Was he looking at it right? Inuyasha tilted his head a bit. Nope. Still seven in the MORNING.  
  
  
  
"MIROKU!!" He all but roared. Stomping towards the direction his friend headed.  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!?"  
  
  
  
Miroku, hidden behind the safety of the fridge door was too gone already to pay heed to the fuming Inuyasha.  
  
"breaafust," was the muffed sound. Accompanied by loud shuffling sounds.  
  
  
  
The fridge door slammed shut. In the dazzling white and chrome kitchen stood a slightly rumpled, ok a very rumpled, shirtless, glowering Inuyasha with hair adorably troused and eyes lazily drowsy with sleep and an immaculate, unfazed Miroku with a ridiculous variety and amount of food piled up to his chin clutched protectively to his chest.  
  
Miroku looked indignant, sticking his chin up snottily only to move it back to balance the small mountain of eats.  
  
"Gee Inuyasha, I get up soooo early this morning, to help a buddy in need and this is my 'good morning'?"  
  
  
  
"Miroku I'm warning you, you have two seconds to explain why the fuck you're pounding down on my door and sticking your fat head in my fridge this morning."  
  
  
  
"I should have let you bang on, if Sesshoumaru had answered the door, he would have carved into you like tiny tim into a christmas ham." Inuyasha added absently.  
  
  
  
Miroku visibly gulped. 'Now there's somewhere I never want to venture.... Hmm... soo old frigid is back?' When Inuyasha's parent's split Sesshoumaru went with his mother and Inuyasha with his father, but now that -he's- back.... well, things would certainly be different.  
  
'I don't think I saw him yesterday...' But shrugged it off. Back to the issue at hand.  
  
Miroku smiled widely. "Don't get your panties in a bunch man."  
  
Inuyasha lost in thought snapped back at the drop of a dime; taking a dangerous step towards Miroku.  
  
The glutton waved his weighed down arms slightly in surrender, never dropping his sunny expression. He carefully set down his precious foodstuff not taking his eyes off the cold lemon sage chicken.  
  
  
  
"Thought I'd drop by, shoot the breeze.... You know, do the supportive palsy thing."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth no doubt to threaten bodily harm once more.  
  
  
  
"Chill man, look I've brought a peace offering." Serenely cut in. Suddenly his grin shot through the roof.  
  
Bounding towards his discarded things he rummaged and victoriously came back with an off white manilla folder. Waving it in front of an aggravated, slightly curious Inuyasha, he motioned for him to sit down at the kitchen table.  
  
Miroku delicately opened his 'peace offering' revealing a bulk of highly glossy photo résumés, of girls, obviously. In the bright kitchen the glare hurt Inuyasha's adjusting eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku stupidly, thinking of how his poor friend finally flew off his rocker...um... stalker style ?  
  
Miroku's smile fell a bit. Looking irritated, he took it upon himself to explain.  
  
"I've got -the best- idea of how you can get Kikyo back (more like get over her... blech) buddy." Miroku drew out slowly.  
  
Inuyasha's brows drew together. Frowny face becoming even more so.  
  
"Feh. I don't want her back."  
  
  
  
--; "Yes you do, you were chanting it yesterday."  
  
  
  
'besides this is the only way to get you out and about' Miroku added as a silent afterthought.  
  
  
  
"....." --;  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked everywhere but Miroku and his photos. Appearing a little more miffed, a little less certain. 'ah, time to move in for the kill' Miroku mentally rubbed his hands together.  
  
  
  
"You know that she's going to be hanging all over that bastard, Naraku from now on, right?"  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
Inuyasha's fists balled furiously, turning his knuckles white. His eyes were positively blood thirsty.  
  
  
  
'Ekk' Miroku internally winced. Well it had to be done.  
  
  
  
"Look man it's simple really, find some chick, shower her with tender affections; shove her right under Kikyo's nose. The plan practically works itself out..... plus think of all the fun you'll get out of it from both parties."  
  
  
  
"Miroku you dim-witted pervert. You're plan isn't even thought out."  
  
Snort. "Things like these square off better than you'll ever let yourself think."  
  
"Besides, I'm a pro, I've got you covered." Miroku crowed.  
  
  
  
"Don't you 'owe it to your relationship, to bring in new experiences'" Miroku continued silkily before Inuyasha could take a jab.  
  
Inuyasha grit his teeth. Miroku looked like a cat that swallowed the cream, the photos were still beaming, everything sounded more tempting than Inuyasha would have liked to admit.  
  
"Fine." Was all that was said.  
  
Miroku didn't need to be told twice.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ *Lunch*  
  
Miroku had a rare grim glint in his eyes. Damn. Bitch. She anticipated our move. Kikyo had gotten to all of the painstakingly hand picked girls,  
  
and then the plan 'B's  
  
AND THEN everyone else that was eligible.  
  
'I underestimated her total control over the others,' Miroku mused silently.  
  
Inuyasha looked undeniably irate and... determined.  
  
  
  
"Miroku, find someone." Was the command.  
  
Miroku glared.  
  
"I'm not your lap dog, you could ask nicely."  
  
"It was your stupid idea, fix it."  
  
Miroku sighed, that guy was impossible. 'If I were I girl I'd never fuck him.' Miroku smiled. 'too much excess baggage.'  
  
'hmmmm what now...?' There really was no one, Kikyo was grossly meticulous.  
  
Then as the fates ordained.....  
  
  
  
Kagome walked by.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*OK...phew there see, a little longer^^ ne? eh.maybe not (read bio. note-- ;) what do you think? The plot thickens and YES Sesshoumaru has a MAJOR role and he'll be introduced SOON.* r&r. ja. 


	8. Chapter 8

*Ok.. I can do this. LONG chapters. L o n g. just have to resist the urge to post up chapters without restraint, and with a lot of errors before I can regret it. =P* ehehehe.^^*I'm a new writer and despite me putting up 7 (short -.-;) quick chapters I write relatively slow (plus I have sOOOoooO much school stuff T.T) and tend to elude details and leave out a lot of stuff I originally planned to put in, I'm crazily impatient, but I want to build character depth so I need to be more thoughtful with my chapters which inevitably leads to slower chapters which are hopefully more rounded =] (Thanks so much for mentioning it Cappie-chan!!! I'm such a fan of your work. ::gets starry eyed::)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ also special thanks to all those who've reviewed, you guys are the best^^ the motivation to write s'more. Echh so cheesy.-.-; ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Only Normal on the Average  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a small groan of impatience I ignored my hunger pangs. 'iiieee..soo hungry' I thought intelligently. Weighing whether or not to bravely stay it out for my evermore, unpunctual friend and waste away; or make mad dash to the cafeteria, grap -anything- and inhale it.  
  
Ahhh, decisions, decisions. But, then again Cafeteria Food was a choice oxymoron if I ever heard one.  
  
'Sango is soo gonna get it.' Was the settling thought.  
  
When Sango suddenly popped into my range of sight. Immediately I forgave her. Oh. My. God. What was she carrying?? A block of marble? No, it looked more like.. she'd robbed Stone Henge blind.  
  
  
  
Ahh what was that?  
  
It was scary.  
  
  
  
Sango struggled to breathe, arms hanging limply at her sides as she dropped her frightening load. Nearly on my feet! Probably would have crippled me. Well... It has the appearance of book. Book being such a small word for this monster.  
  
"My art history book." Sango filled in simply, reading my thoughts. Mouth still catching flies I took a moment to gaze suspiciously at the alien object.  
  
"Sorry I was late again, we got our textbooks today, and I was trying to skim it when the bell rang, but... um I had it on my lap and didn't notice it was cutting off the circulation to my legs." ::sheepish grin::  
  
"So I had to wait for sometime to get the feeling back into them and then figure out the best way to carry this thing comfortably." She explained like it was no big thing that she was most likely going to break her back just trying to haul that -book- to her locker.  
  
"500 years of art history baby." Bent down patting it lovingly.  
  
ONLY 500 yea...eeaaa.. I wasn't even going to go there.  
  
  
  
I offered to help, but Sango waved me off. I was eternally grateful. Two girls supporting 1/16 of the Great Wall of China, I'd be doing awful on my end, drop it and kill Sango.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Kagome" Miroku mused aloud. With an abnormally shrewd and critical eye for the fairer sex; Miroku expertly analyzed, assessed, and explored every crevice of possibility in Kagome Hagurashi.  
  
  
  
His mood considerably brightened, pleased with his evaluation.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" his forgotten company queried.  
  
  
  
"I have a girl."  
  
Inuyasha's interest piqued. "Who is it?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Kagome Hagurashi."  
  
Inuyasha pondered. "Never heard of her."  
  
"But you know her." Miroku slyly stated.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha paused. "Who is she? Did you have her résumé?"  
  
"I have something better than a high definition photo, the real thing's standing right over.. there." Miroku pointed at a famishedly restless Kagome standing alone nervously.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's reaction was not pleasant. "Are you fucking crazy?!" his eye twitched. "I thought you had -high- standards, or at least you -had- standards."  
  
  
  
"Hey she's not that bad. I talked to her yesterday, real nice girl."  
  
  
  
"Nice? Nice!? Yeah, that's going to make Kikyo green with envy. Besides -she- is NOT nice, she outdoes you in the perverted psycho division, did you forget she practically forced herself on me with Kikyo there yesterday, that sicko." Inuyasha assured.  
  
  
  
Miroku snorted. "You were making with the love-feast in front of the poor girl's locker man."  
  
  
  
"So, who the hell did she think she was getting off with doing -that-; she could have been more verbal."  
  
Now Miroku snickered. "She probably did, but, knowing you, you were probably soo very occupied with other things than listening to -anyone- at the time."  
  
Miroku finished off by making shamefully, inappropriate sounds of little grunts and moans while bracing himself and moving along with his invisible partner.  
  
Inuyasha flashed his most vicious glare.  
  
Hoping his face wasn't as flushed as he felt. Ugh, Miroku always found a way to embarrass him.  
  
  
  
"Shut up, you pervert." Inuyasha shot lamely. Inuyasha internally sighed when he did. Damn stupid Miroku.  
  
Miroku shrugged easily. "She's perfect buddy, you've gotta give it a chance." He started again.  
  
Inuyasha sputtered.  
  
Miroku butt in, "Anyway, you don't have an alternative. It's her or nothing, Kikyo's already gotten to all of her friends, her enemies and everyone else with a pulse that we regard as worthy. She probably didn't even consider Kagome."  
  
'ha that's going to be your undoing' he mentally added  
  
  
  
"Because she's too .... well naturaled, and down to earth for Kikyo to notice."  
  
"AND she has unseen potential. She's pretty.."  
  
"....." Inuyasha seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"I really hope you're gonna finish off that sentence with a more befitting adjective." Inuyasha stated plainly.  
  
  
  
Miroku frowned. "Now, Inuyasha, she IS." Instinctively swiveling towards the objective. Then winced a little. 'ehhh, so she's not having a bad hair day, it happens to the best of us.' Miroku thought worriedly.  
  
'No, I'm sure, Kagome is a great candidate.' He undoubted himself.  
  
  
  
"Oh... I see it now, you're right Miroku, hair girl's just the picture of luminous beauty." Inuyasha sarcastically quipped.  
  
"huuhhhggg..when am I going to get it through you thick skull that Kagome is the only option. I won't help you with anyone else, it's not worth my while." Miroku stubbornly established.  
  
  
  
::Long, uncomfortable moments of conflicting thoughts::  
  
  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha resigned. Being monosyllabic when he knew he was defeated.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha headed towards Kagome, who was by this time, with Sango and her freakishly large textbook.  
  
  
  
Miroku was surprised in all rights. What? What is he doing!?? Oh my god, he's gonna ask her NOW? Miroku was suddenly angry. 'That idiot will ruin -everything-' Miroku jolted into action. 'UGH does that guy EVER bother to think, always jumping..'  
  
  
  
'too late.'  
  
  
  
"Hey, girl." Inuyasha said loudly, not very charming. Within strides Inuyasha was behind her tapping her shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome nearly leapt out of her skin. 'SEE,' I thought 'Sango really -could- have died.'  
  
Kagome turned around, expecting someone to ask the time, someone to have mistaken her, someone, anyone.... other than Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
'wha...?' Was the coherent thought.  
  
'was he coming over to chew her out like she foretoken yesterday?' She scowled. 'Well, he really has no right. He's just a jerk off looking to upset helpless girls.'  
  
  
  
"HEYY, I'm Inuyasha."  
  
Um....  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
"I thought maybe we could go out sometime." Was the deep, rough command.  
  
  
  
Now there was a million and one profane things I could have said to that. There was nothing more I would have liked have at that moment than the strength to pick up Sango's pyramid bottom and flatten Inuyasha's head with it. But, my mouth didn't seem to be working and I didn't even want to test my pyramid picking up abilites. When it did seem to function normally again I settled for my first response.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*There, see I was suppose to be doing my calc. Hw. But I wanted to do this chapter after getting more nice reviews. =] I know, I stopped right at the beginning of the convo. And Inuyasha's not real suave or even articulate, but that's how I want him right now -.-;;;; ANDD since I'm taking this story slower with more stuff... Sesshoumaru might take a little later to make a major scene T.T ..but I'll try my hardest to start him in in the next chapter or two. Please review. Let me know what you think!* - Trixie 


	9. Chapter 9

Ne... I would have posted sooner (really) had I not been completely swamped this entire week, bad, bad, week. All these crazy accumulative exams gained up on me to beat the crap out of my poor abused time. And yesterday I spent 3 1/2 hours (I exaggerate nothing) doing a write up of my lab to have my computer crash the only thing I could recover was the TITLE yes I was spared the title, because god forbid I lose my title. So that's my little sob story that I can't seem to quite get over T.T  
  
  
  
On the other hand I'm really happy that the fic seems to be going okay. Reviews are great for the struggling student by day and humbled fanfic writer by, um later that day.  
  
  
  
I want to respond to all the reviews but I cannttt =[ so I'll try to address the specific ones but my sincerest thanks to: Amanda, Gir, juliemoonstar, zel no miko, tenshineko, Amaniachwen, Mysticnight, Dark Star (its always great to read you reviews^^), Rin (Sesshou. Is way awesome, and as for the Kagome thing, well its probable *cringe* sorry! I know Sesshoumaru adores only rin in the anime/manga but I have a weakness for weird, impossible pairings^^, sorry if I offend), Ruby-san, Oyuki (hope to hear you in the future), BitterLily, Cappie-chan (*stands in awe*), Lyn/Lin, just peachy, Akiko, P.t., vernal equinox (I'm soOo flattered, always look forward to your reviews), chibi kawaii inu, Kitten-with-claws, J. Garibaldi, Unknow, Moine G, Naoko Cat Girl, Demon Blade, Cacat-angel, Fire, Claraious, Lady Dark Angel, and Mikazuki (and anyone I forgot I'm soso sorry).  
  
  
  
  
  
Only Normal on the Average  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
Spinning around on her heels anticlimatically, not caring to stay a moment longer. That was low. Totally below the belt... And a poor kind of attempt at playing a joke, making a bet, rising to a dare, what have you. How -immature- Kagome thought distastefully and altogether mean.  
  
hmmph, and another thing, the guy had what.. a superiority complex? Somewhere in that pretty head of his he obviously saw himself lifting a finger and everyone else falling to their knees. Kagome felt a twinge of regret for not at least glancing back to fully take in his expression and store it in her memory so that she might freely derive joy from that victorious moment.  
  
High school is as stupid and petty as you want it to be. It's the living clique that's seen in the movies and read in the books except in the end everyone does not get their own happily ever after and end up at a long dinner table making merry with food and laughing it up then to discover the stupid family dog had puppies. And here I am thinking I've come out relatively unscathed.  
  
  
  
How cruel to have created a disillusioned safety bubble only to have it be tossed among pricks like Inuyasha. After three long, uneventful years, why now do I feel trapped in a parallel bizzaro world.  
  
  
  
O.k. so I'm up playing things, but I was in a dramatic mood and felt more disgusted by Inuyasha than I'd like to admit. I shouldn't let him get to me. I shouldn't. I didn't even know him. I felt like such an idiot.  
  
Only when she realized that her train of her thoughts had unconsciously taken her to a place of solace did Kagome gladly flop down on a bench in the small school garden with a puff of relief. Originally it was a plot of area set aside for the new botany class but as the department grew, the 'garden' was expanded and made to be an odd combination of mini fields of diversified flowers, an enclosure of exotic plants, cultivated agricultural experimentation, and an over all picnicy green picturesque atmosphere. Didn't sound picnicable? Well, maybe not, but staring listlessly into the sweet, dusty blue of the sky it was suddenly the most perfect place for an outdoor meal, if I wasn't 30 degrees below what a comfortable temperature was. This led to the thought of edibles, which painfully triggered the timed growling of my stomach, and inevitably ushered my contemplation's towards a certain SANGO that had kept me from said food. Sango. Damn. Ops, I left her with those two. Poor Sango not being able to catch up with me and all when she was tied by ball and chain. Was I gonna get an ear full....  
  
Flinging her arm over her closed eyes Kagome stayed in her languid position putting off being throttled by Sango just a bit. Hmmm ... This was nice, maybe I should just ditch the rest of the day and,, Kagome's squeaky clean conscience rebelled, ok maybe not. C'mon, get up, save Sango, apologize profusely; surely the path of least pain.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru walked along the empty outdoor halls where the pavement kissed his feet and the wind tentatively caressed his hair. His face impossibly gorgeous and placid, poets and artists would weep at the sight of him at that moment. His appearance though betrayed his inner thoughts. How it was degrading to be coerced into living with my father, his bitch, and the unsavory product of their union.  
  
  
  
But I'm doing it for my mother, if she really wants this ...... It's not my place to refuse her. So here he was at the damnable school, with his whole ruthlessly orderly, systematic life wiped -clean-. A new slate, so to speak. It was staring at a blank canvas with growing frustration at not knowing what to fill it with. He hated it. At the very least he was granted as much freedom as he 'needed'. (thus not being at school yesterday) to adjust and adapt. So the bitch was trying to pull the liberal, see-how I'm- not-uncomfortable stepmother trump card. Pathetic really. Her flaky exterior was insufferable and the way she fostered and babied that brat.,... if he could, Sesshoumaru would have shuddered. The repulsive mother and son tag team seemed to rub him in all the wrong ways.  
  
One moment he was alone with his brooding thoughts, the next he was *nearly* knocked flat on his ass. Of course he wasn't, Inuyasha would sooner become his indentured slave than -that- happening. Instead the smaller person that crashed into him suffered the blunt of the impact, sending the person sorely on their rump.  
  
Sesshoumaru cursed softly, wishing he had his sword handy.  
  
'Oww' was Kagome's first thought, as she artfully averted her eyes from another casualty of her sudden bout of cluminess, precariously picking herself up. Readying herself for blasting the person with apologies. Her breath caught as she got an eyeful of the victim. There was no second thought for a long time. Eventually she settled with a good reliable, 'oh my god..." Kagome curiously stared at the man slash demigod in front of her. 'Right out of a Greek mythology' she mused, dressed in a thick, gray, wool sweater and casual slacks, the breeze picked lightly at strands of his silky looking silver hair, while elegant, golden eyes flashing naughtily in the sunlight; bore down on her indifferently. He exuded hypnotic authority and masculinity not to mention an engulfing, sensual body warmth, that Kagome had to take a confused step back. She couldn't seem to recall a Greek or Roman god with flaxen eyes and silver tinted hair. She also couldn't help but think this guy was sex on legs.  
  
  
  
Kagome had the grace to blush indiscreetly, the heat in her face making her more mortified, thinking that he could easily read her lewd thought.  
  
In that sobering light, her brain cells were put to use again. Unexpectedly jolting her with the application of his familiar looks to ... Inuyasha. It became increasingly evident to her of their likenesses.  
  
'But definitely different too,' she thought, 'he was a lot less rough around the edges, and their demeanor was clearly contrasting.' If Kagome bothered to delve deeper she probably would have guessed they were brothers.  
  
  
  
'Get it together! You look like such a moron,' Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
  
  
"ahh... I .. I um sorry for .. it, it was my fault because uh ... I mean. I'm sorry?" why did her throat feel constricted? Kagome's pride protested violently.... -stuttering-?!  
  
  
  
The guy was giving her a look that made her feel unworthy to lick dirt off his shoes.  
  
  
  
'hey now, that's not fair' Kagome thought with growing irritation.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru's honed eye took in everything, from disheveled hair to her stiff stance. Just another vapid little schoolgirl ogling like the nitwit she was. And a rather homely one at that he mentally scoffed. Sesshoumaru completely used to her kind of stare, fully intended to leave her standing around like a dejected fool with a few well placed words, when her awe- inspired eyes abruptly changed, shimmering an interesting color of fine charcoal embers, lacing her astute blue eyes prettily.  
  
  
  
'psshh if he thinks he's so high and mighty because he's some big beautiful doll. He has another thing coming to him.' 'I've dealt with one too many attractive guys and their overbearing egos in these two days I don't need to make a habit of it.' Her resolve returning. Kagome said coolly,  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that," throwing in a polite smile in for the affect, "my attentions were elsewhere, but you'll have to excuse me because I have somewhere I need to be." Inwardly cheering on how level and flat her voice sounded.  
  
  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Kagome for the second time that day twirled daintily around and high tailed out of there.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru was felt a strange tangibility of puzzlement for a brief second before dismissing it. It was just that her over-all regular voice had a unusually pleasant resonance to it... but just as soon as the thought was conveyed it was discharged. He had places to be too.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sango alternated her suspicious frown from the unsmiling, shell-shocked one to the frazzled looking dark haired one. The latter noticed her before his companion. Miroku opened his mouth; but, Inuyasha beat him to the punch somehow.  
  
  
  
"Is your little friend on PMS or something?"  
  
  
  
Sango's frown formed into a full fledged scowl.  
  
  
  
Miroku seeing the danger in the situation, effortlessly laughed, slapping his friend on the back. Hard. Giving him 'the look'.  
  
'what??!' Inuyasha looked on back.  
  
  
  
Miroku rotated slightly to face Sango eye to eye.  
  
  
  
"Helloo there, I'm Miroku. Don't mind Inuyasha over there" with a airy wave, "he tends to be a bumbling simpleton, when he's -abashed- and -shy-, it can be enduring if you're used to his awkward timidity, but more often than not it comes out in his crude, dumbass way." He intoned in a syrupy manner not missing a beat.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha snarled. If he were covered in fur it would without a doubt be standing on end by now.  
  
  
  
Sango wasn't biting, 'Was this guy for -real-??!' oddly having the exact thought that Kagome did 24 hours earlier.  
  
  
  
'Well, well, what do we have here,' Miroku thought promiscuously, ignoring his friend. Donning an excessively charming smile, Miroku thoroughly examined Sango.  
  
  
  
Nice eyes, adorable nose, inviting upturned lips, pausing thoughtfully there, but continued happily checking out.......lower....  
  
  
  
Sango was seeing red. Miroku was lucky that all Sango had was a book; well .... maybe not so lucky.  
  
  
  
Sango responded to his roving gaze by innocently stepping closer....  
  
  
  
And releasing the lethal textbook with an extra, encouraging push, right on Miroku's two feet.  
  
Miroku gasped in pain. A choked sound was all that came out.  
  
  
  
Sango wore a broad smile, cheerfully plucking up the offending object with super human strength and casually headed to her locker.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was howling with laughter in the background.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There all done. =D sorry it couldn't be longer, I have to finish up some stuff, but I'll try to get another chapter out this weekend maybe? Reviews willll hellpppp *smiles suggestively* But really, lemee know what you think! Ja! 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! Hmmm I'll try to cut down on the random POV thing ^^* or at least label them. Oooo... I've only seen Inuyasha in Japanese but I've been watching it dubbed on adult swim-.-; it's not bad, the voices are pretty decent =] Sesshoumaru just made an appearance (be still my beating heart).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Only Normal on the Average  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku gave an adorable sniffle of distress as he balanced an ice pack on one mutilated foot, while the other one throbbed painfully, demanding for a turn with the ice. Girls within the vicinity 'awwed' when he did so, nearly tripped over -themselves- to offer Miroku any kind of comfort. Well, he felt a -little- better. But..... he was feeling paranoid.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha do me feet look .... bigger?!! I mean look at them do they seem swollen to you??"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha used no small portion of his willpower to stifle his laughter  
  
  
  
"Don't be such a baby Miroku, you stubbed your fucking toe. And yeah they look like they grew a heartbeat and had a hernia."  
  
  
  
"STUBBED my TOE?!" was the outraged gasped.  
  
  
  
'I'd like to see a 500 pound sumo wrestler fall on -your- feet, and hear you say you just stubbed your toe.' Was the glance clearly communicated by Miroku.  
  
None the less, a crafty smile found its way on Miroku's lips. "Be nice, or I just might not help you out of the grave you dug your self."  
  
  
  
"-I- didn't do anything wrong," Inuyasha denied with an annoyed expression. "That girl should have been doing cartwheels when I asked -her- out."  
  
  
  
"God. You're an arrogant bastard."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Anyone else would have." He muttered matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
Miroku nursed his injury absentmindedly, "You still don't get it do you? The point was that Kagome was -unique- as in she won't respond well to or put up with all the crap you deal other people, that's what was going to make her so effective against Kikyo. She's been sheltered from any likes of our social circles, so she'll be distinct and refreshing; it'll drive Kikyo nuts."  
  
Inuyasha thought that Miroku should go sell vacuums or something. It was exasperating how persuasive he could sound. Kikyo -did- hate anything non- traditional with her friends, her life, whatever, but Inuyasha thought it made her coolly self-possessed and classy. A soft ache ground into his chest.  
  
  
  
"She has naiveté and intelligence. She would have been great to work with...." Miroku trailed off, smirking.  
  
  
  
The corner of Inuyasha's lip turned down a bit. .... -would-? No. He had to have Kikyo. He was willing to go with this stupid scheme if it meant he'd have her back.  
  
  
  
"But seeing how it'll -never- work now that you've extinguished any semblance of hope, is a real pity."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was thoughtful. "No." he replied finally. "It wouldn't have worked anyway," he shook his head to emphasize his point. "If she's as remarkable and -different- as you make her to be she wouldn't have succumbed to my charms," Miroku made a face at this, "without knowing her role as a pawn."  
  
  
  
Miroku opened him mouth in surprise, then closed it with a click.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's face was cast in an irked yet satisfied expresssion.  
  
  
  
"So are you saying, we should clue her in and throw ourselves at her mercy?" O.o  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was unsure. Was he saying that? Well, not the last part but, maybe -ask- her for her help?  
  
  
  
Inuyasha got thoughtful again. Miroku randomly stared at his supposedly bloated feet, complimented himself on his inhuman threshold capacity for pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Through out physics I'm pretty sure Sango bore more than one hole through my head, but I was slumped at my desk thinking woe is me and my malnourished body to make amends yet. Did I mention I missed lunch? The lunch of all lunches where I was seriously hungry? When the bell rang I frowned. 'ugh I don't want to get up.'  
  
Sango was immediately at my side. She was sympathetic and handed me a granola bar with a kindly smile. Sango, that saint, she really was.  
  
I munched happily on the honeyed oats while we were headed to Home eco. I felt terribly indebted to Sango, so I at least owed it to her to answer all of her questions to the best of my abilities.  
  
"Kagome," she started uncertainly, "who were those guys?"  
  
"Pony-tailed boy was Miroku and the other was Inuyasha."  
  
Sango raised a questioning eyebrow. "Inuyasha, his prickly highness from yesterday, and his groper happy chum?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"What happened this afternoon? Was Inuyasha er.... asking you out??"  
  
  
  
"Noo... It was just a running joke between the three of us, since were old buds."  
  
  
  
Sango gave Kagome a pointed look and waited for her to put things in perspective.  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed, "ok, ok um I think it -was- a joke, between the two of them or something."  
  
  
  
Sango looked angry for a second. "Hey Kagome, you don't think this has anything to do with the Inuyasha break up thing do you?"  
  
  
  
Huh. I'd forgotten about that. Ach, I felt like such a dim bulb.  
  
  
  
Sango noticed my wonder and continued hastily "I mean, is he on the rebound or whatever? I thought you guys didn't even like each other."  
  
  
  
"We didn't. We -don't-." Kagome corrected. "He was just being an asshole because of his dumb personal issues."  
  
  
  
They'd Arrived early to Home Ec. and took the coveted back seats.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I don't think so Kagome," Sango turned a sharp eye towards her friend. "They were giving off suspicious vibes at lunch."  
  
  
  
I looked at Sango strangely.  
  
  
  
"Well, subtlety isn't exactly their forte." Sango defended.  
  
  
  
I chuckled dryly "I'm sure...."  
  
  
  
The conversation drifted off as the teacher called the class.  
  
  
  
Kagome's mouth twisted pensively, 'I'm sure Inuyasha would be dying to have Kikyo back. So, what if him asking me for a date wasn't a stupid crack, what if that dolt was being serious ..... because ... because he wanted me to make Kikyo jealous? No, that couldn't be it. Christ. Of course not, why on god's green earth would he try to use me? We're in mutual dislikement and he's not crazy enough to actually think I'd say yes ...... ehh maybe not crazy enough, but clearly conceited enough.'  
  
  
  
The more she thought about it the more confusing it got. Her head hurt, and every question she had started with a 'why'.  
  
  
  
The not so quiet whispered conversation of Kikyo and her two side lackeys, seated closely in front of me and Sango, interrupted my current line of thoughts.  
  
  
  
Kagome had never seen Kikyo without Yura and blondie, did they have -all- of their classes matched up? Ugh, it was a conspiracy, I swear, they were probably running some seedy, notorious organization that controlled teachers, dress codes and the ruling guide. I smiled cynically, it could happen.  
  
  
  
The blonde one squealed in a way I'm sure she was proud of, her head bobbing furiously in rhythm to her 'uhuh's "I have never seeennnn a more beautiful man then him," with a side glance at Kikyo, "well besides Naraku."  
  
  
  
"OHHH.... I want to have his babies!!" Blondie practically shouted, breathlessly of course, she was always breathless, guess talking and sitting takes a lot out of her.  
  
  
  
"Chill the hell out, Hitomi, my fucking ears are bleeding." Yura murmured, intensely preoccupied in inspecting chunked strands of her hair.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Was the breathless apology.  
  
  
  
"What do you think, Kik?" The Hitomi person inquired, voice quivering with the will to please.  
  
  
  
"Not bad. I -do- have Naraku. But.... he's not bad at all." With her back turned to me, I could -hear- her private little smile. I wanted to gag.  
  
  
  
"I hear they're brothers." Was the low, purring voice.  
  
  
  
Kikyo instantly stiffened.  
  
  
  
Poor Hitomi was without a clue. "Who?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Yura was probably rolling her eyes when she answered patiently, "Inuyasha and that new guy, Sesshoumaru." She hesitated, wary of a silent Kikyo. "It's just a rumor but the resemblance is pretty undeniable."  
  
  
  
I blinked, equating the name of Inuyasha's brother to the face of the stranger I'd bumped into. Things were getting a little -too- interesting, it was making me a mite nervous.  
  
  
  
The rest of the conversation was more or less the same. Kikyo being stuffy about Inuyasha, Yura dropping heavy hints that Kikyo was tied up, Sesshoumaru was unclaimed, thus free for all; and Hitomi, well sounding like she'd run a damn marathon. It was pretty funny.  
  
  
  
  
  
*OMG I cant help, it every time I try to revise my summary it just gets worse and worse sounding T.T lol I went from lame to trashy real quick.^^* I have the biggest problems with titles and summaries--;  
  
  
  
  
  
*clasps hands earnestly* please, please, please review, critique, comment despite my shoddy summary (that I'm too lazy to change and probably won't until I think of something even awfuller to replace it with). It brings me more happiness than it should =D, plus feedback is good for the stories soul --; Ja! =]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Ummm... fluffy arrives to class, and uh sits sexily in bio. ^^* (and other stuff) and Kagome goes to work o.O and Miroku manages to track her down there. 


	11. Chapter 11

Wow^^ I am unbelievably happy that everyone's so nice about " Only Normal on the Average" ehehe this is so fun to write. So far I feel like I haven't even scratched the surface of the story yet^^ and it's suppose to be pretty long. But my chapters are short and I keep on thinking I've done more than I've actually done. Is this making sense^^* oh well I'm just impatient to go deeper into the story but I'm stuck on this slow, choppy pace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm I want to thank all my fantastic reviewers: Lizzie (I'd lovee to write more and pages long of chapters cept I have an hour or so of extra time on my hands everyday and usually I take it to grab some sleep^^* lol plus I don't think I'd be original enough =p) Anegel Trinton aka HS, holly (lol glad you like it), Naoko Cat Girl (ops, sorry I wasn't clear, heh yeah Sesshoumaru is also a senior like Kagome and Inuyasha, etc. I know he's much older and usually portrayed thusly, but I wanted all of them to be seniors, is that too weird^^*) deleria (omgosh I'm so flattered =], did I mention that I'm absolutely crazy about your stories?? No? then I really really am, in a wildly eccentric way^^. I really should combine the first 3 chapters, I was thinking about it, but even that took too much time and I was forced to drop the issue until I had more spare time.-.-;), Cassandra Sisenta or Krey-Zey (heh =p my chapters are still fairly short -.-;;; I have noo time T.T and I meant this chapter to reveal more but I didn't get around to it, ack sorrry again w/ the time issue =] Mysticnight (glad you liked Sesshy^^) juliemoonstar, Dark Star (lol you're the best reviewer ever =D THANKS for the 'Hitomi' suggestion and Kikyou is pretty evil in this^^) Sierra-Falls, Lady Dark Angel, Anonymous (I really like Sango and her AH book too =] , Lyn/Lin (fluffy will not be slighted^^), Nekomon (oii, that's so flattering^^ *trixie graciously accepts birthday cake*,) ferretbaby (omgosh your too nice =] I'm giddy that you like this story, and yeah Naraku will probably play a sizable role, we'll have to see how he turns out..--; ;] , Amaniachwen (aww, thanks, I really like your story too^^ and I promise to review as soon as I get the chance, or suddenly get really good at writing reviews -.-; which ever comes first =] , kat, Random Reviewer, P.t., Majin Lady Seru (I'm glad I was accurate w/ descriptions of Sesshy^^) velvet twilight (what would Sango be w/o a giant weapon =D), tenshineko (I love exploiting the alternate uses of huge textbooks =) , Akiko (don't worry Inuyasha will have his limelight^^*) , Cappie-chan (I really like Sango/Miroku interludes too^^ and I want to include a lot more of them in the future hopefully), Oyuki (Inuyasha get over himself? Lol^^), and Suey-chan (*sigh* you're so nice thanks for the review!^^).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Only Normal on the Average  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so you can't blame girls for falling in love with him, much. He was a highly romantic figure, the bane of a girl's existence that she's been impatiently waiting for since reading some cheesy, smutty romance. And all he had to do was sit there. Shrouded in his delicious mystery. Really, an enigma never looked so good. But, I'm getting ahead of myself, it's not like I was smitten or something. I wasn't, Sango and I were probably the only ones with any kind of bearings about us. Then again, maybe I'm giving myself too much credit because it's not like my eye -never- drifted in his general direction ... The classroom was just so highly charged with feelings of intrigue and some other things I'd rather not distinguish it's hard not to mention it or to look a little for that matter.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru had arrived late to biology. Indifferently, was his last name. Unceremoniously ignoring you, were his first and middle. All and all it made for a long, insufferable name that drove everyone crazy, guys, girls, everyone and not in a necessarily bad way. The guy hadn't bothered to even string two words together since the beginning of class, yet he was palpably elevated to some unattainable pedestal. It kind of made you wonder. I was willing to wager if Sesshoumaru decided to break out in song and dance at any given moment, do a little number on his desk, and then announce to the world that he abhorred humanity and promised to lay waste to it; he'd be appraised somehow and loved better for it.  
  
  
  
Now, I'm pretty sure I'm being hypocritical, I wasn't much different when I had first seen him. Admittedly, he's a wonderful kind of eye candy but his 'I've been nonchalant and aloof since coming out of the womb' thing was infuriating. I mean, if I were choking and hacking something awful and on the brink of death he still wouldn't have given me the time of day.  
  
  
  
I couldn't quell a sigh, I was zoning out and not leaving well enough alone. Alright, concentrate on the lecture.... just think about ... doing fantastically well in this class, going to college and not making my mother regret giving birth to me. But I felt privately embarrassed when my eyes seemed to cut all ties to my rational mind. The lecture was boring, Sesshoumaru was lovely. It was an indisputable point. My attentions were distracted and I wanted so badly to run out of that crazy class with its sexual tensions stretched all over the place ..... And I was probably contributing to it. Oh, Yuck.  
  
  
  
Picking up on my discomfort and involuntary focus with his sadistic sixth sense, he caught my gaze, giving me this freezing look. I shivered.  
  
I tore away from his stupid expressionless stare and lowered my head on my desk, nestled in my arms. Ok, out of my line of sight. No more weird thoughts. Of course, all of this was transparent to Sango.  
  
  
  
Finally. I told Sango I wanted to be early for work and streaked out of there, avoiding looking at anyone's face. 'A few more hours, and you can take a hot bath and curl into bed .. ' was the cruelly faraway wish.  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
I gingerly balanced the enormous tray as I made my way to the table. It was impossible not to smile. There were these two little toddlers sitting in high chairs, respectively dressed in pink and blue jumpsuits. The blue one had his thumb crammed in his mouth while his other hand firmly gripped the woman's dangling earring. The pink one had the man in an, um head lock (?) and was profoundly fixated on ripping his hair by the roots. It really made for an adorable family picture. I fantasized what it would be like to have two cute, little kids, surrounded by the smell of sweet talcum powder, with a faceless husband .... very home and hearth. It was not really my dream or anything. I don't know why I thought about it.  
  
  
  
Marriage. I shuddered at the word. The cake, and rice, and miles of blinding white tulle and lace. Did get me thinking about Hojo and his ... 'proposal'. He had graduated last year but before that he asked me in all seriousness to wait for him so that we might be married. M-a-r-r-i-e-d as in forever.  
  
  
  
His hands were so warm and eyes were mild and tender. Boy, did he know how to lay the guilt on thick. I managed to make some weak excuses that he feverently denied. I mean he wasn't pushy or demanding or anything. Just kind of desperate, hopeful, searching. He pledged his eternal love and things were kind of left at that. I know, that was mean of me, but I was totally at a loss on what to do. What could you do? We were still in high school for chrissakes. I should have harshly ended all disillusions that day. But I simply -couldn't- Hojo had been such a -supportive- and -giving- friend and, it might have fanned the tiny little fire that was my vanity, just a bit. Hojo certainly wasn't bad on the eyes and so winsome I was genuinely flattered. I was being selfish egomaniac. God, I really was. Somewhere in the dark corners of my mind I wanted him to be there, to be the backup, the imitation, the substitute in case I ever changed my mind or never found someone. I am such a manipulative jerk.  
  
  
  
  
  
There I was in my waitress uniform, slouching behind the counter with deep lines of remorseful shame etched on my face; what a sight I must have made when Miroku walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll think about this later and wallow in my dishonor when I got home I promised myself. Miroku was headed straight for me. Oh, bother. What now?  
  
  
  
This kid was fast to act. "Kagome" he let the word roll out smooth as satin.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" It was kind of amusing, his antics that is; he used them even when they were completely useless.  
  
  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
  
  
'Right, good one Don Juan.'  
  
  
  
"Wonderful" I muttered, unslouching and smoothing the imaginary creases on my uniform.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Miroku?" I finally met his steady gaze.  
  
  
  
"I want a great many things." He replied with a wicked little smile. "What about you?"  
  
  
  
I was impatient, "World peace, self-discovery, to buy a few cats and be left alone."  
  
  
  
He was disgustingly tranquil, "Kagome, what would you say to becoming the most idolized and revered girl to ever set foot in Beacon Heights." Huh. Right to the point.  
  
  
  
"You know exactly what I would say, Miroku." I crooned sweetly. "I would tell you to shove..."  
  
  
  
"Kagome. Please."  
  
  
  
I sighed. "Why are you doing this? What are you even trying to do?"  
  
  
  
"Helping Inuyasha." He answered both questions honestly.  
  
  
  
"Look, you could pose as his girlfriend, just for a little bit, and make Kikyo flamingly mad. It'll be fun, it's one of my favorite pastimes."  
  
  
  
"And be assassinated in the middle of the night because of her unsound mind. Sounds like a plan, but I think I'll pass."  
  
  
  
"It's completely safe, I swear."  
  
  
  
"Not interested, go ask someone else." I suggested.  
  
  
  
Miroku suddenly found the counter pattern to be endlessly fascinating.  
  
  
  
I made a face. "Well, it's always a compliment to know you're a last resort."  
  
  
  
"You're not the -last- resort." He lied through his teeth.  
  
  
  
"I know you're still a little..uh peeved about lunch, he was being stupid, really. Sure, Inuyasha's an inbred, thoughtless, ego centric drip ...."  
  
  
  
Couldn't argue with him there.  
  
  
  
"But he's not a bad guy."  
  
  
  
"....."  
  
  
  
"It'll be painless, do this one little thing out of the kindness of your heart if nothing else."  
  
  
  
"......"  
  
  
  
"He's really upset about Kikyo, more than he'll ever let on." Miroku murmured in a low, pressing voice.  
  
  
  
'Why should I care.' Would have been the ruthlessly reasonable thing to say. What -rude- people and ruder as a couple, trampling over everyone, together. They deserved each other.  
  
  
  
I felt sort of sorry for jerk. I was a sap. Why was I even considering this? Was I even considering it or being controlled by supernatural forces? It's not that unbelievable.  
  
  
  
I let Miroku sweat the silence some more. I should have punched myself to stop the words from coming out of my big mouth.  
  
  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
Miroku looked shocked, he obviously thought it would take a lot more work. He wasn't alone, I did too. Supposedly after he gave his whole spiel I would have refused in an insulted, ticked off way.  
  
  
  
Ugh, I couldn't look at his face, and see him imagining his little Miroku's doing a happy dance on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
He moved forward clasping my hands, "Kagome I vow to make you an absolute tearing beauty." His eyes were gleaming in a way that should have sent me screaming from the restaurant.  
  
  
  
Instead I retracted my hands with a sniff. "Well, I'm not some backwoods cracker right now." I folded my arms self concisely.  
  
  
  
"Of course not." He smoothed over. "But you'll be an original, everyone will be wild about you."  
  
  
  
My mouth twitched. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with me? I sighed melodramatically, I've been doing that a lot lately.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Sitting in a warm tub of scented heaven at long last, and yet all my problems seemed to have followed me home. I sat there stonily for so long, I had to wriggle my toes to feel the warmth again. I was tired of thinking. I slipped deeper into the water, things will turn out how they'll turn out; all that was left to do was to take some time off to properly mourn the death of my normality.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Ach, I would have posted sooner if ff.net wasn't having so many problems. -.-; Reviews are always nice. =] please review! I might even be inclined to tear away from hw to get another chapter out^^ Ja! 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Confession Corner:  
  
I implied I was going to have chap 12 out last week --; except it was pretty awful and needed a lot of revision, I felt terrible about not updating tho. As always my hands were completely tied =[  
  
With POV switches I'm a lost cause. To make it easy, it's all Kagome this chapter.=]  
  
I have never seen "She's All That" --;;;;;;;; (but now I feel like I should^^*)  
  
Oii, I forgot that love triangles are never crowd pleasers T.T I hate to disappoint anyone. ::Trixie slaps head:: ach, I guess, I'm still vainly trying to make do with my stupidly attempted triangle, but at least I'm rather set on the end couple? (please don't flame me too much^^*)  
  
When I started I never expected to get such great reviewers and respones!^^ shuffles feet and blushes like mad  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, thanks to: deleria, Lady of the Wolves, Dark Star, Cappie-chan, ferretbaby, Anegel Trinton aka HS, Mysticnight, Celyia, Majin Lady Seru, holly, Silent Darkness, Voldersnort, catleya, Oyuki, Lady Dark Angel, Amaniachwen, and SpaceLion !!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: " " = speech. ' ' = Kagome's thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Only Normal on the Average  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
  
  
"Kaagomeee?"  
  
  
  
"wha..aaaa... sure mom I'll be up in a sec...."  
  
  
  
My mom popped her head in conveniently, all sunshine and blue skies, "Kagome, there's a young man waiting downstairs for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ehhhh....whasa young man doin...."  
  
  
  
  
  
You could say realization hit me like a ton of bricks, but that's euphemism for the kids, it hit me like Sango's crazy textbook.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh no, nonono I was suppose to wake up, think what a real doozy of a dream I just had, fling open my curtains and -not- see ... a gorgeous BMW sitting displacedly in my driveway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, what works best in these situations, breathing techniques ..... counting exercises .... diving into a frenzied fit of self-denial while smothering oneself with her covers.... Hmmm.. -I- know which one would have won out had my mom not intervened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling yet another sweater over my head, I tried to collect my thoughts, but it was made difficult with the apocalyptic sinking feeling I was suddenly experiencing. This had to be bad karma, I had to have committed some unforgivable deed in another life for this to be happening.  
  
  
  
My mind was screaming for me to stall. Let's see ... I'll need to floss of course, since I neglected to do so last night, and it wouldn't hurt to do some laundry and maybe tidy up my room, organize Buyo's cat toys, grow some chi-a pets 'sooner better than later' is my new motto. What, only 15 minutes, well gee I guess I'll have to miss school today to get things done around here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KAGOME!" was the order from downstairs. Ah, well timed.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Stop it.' I commanded myself. 'You're being ridiculous. You gave your word yesterday and now .... *someone's* here to collect.' I crossed my fingers while heading down the stairs praying that someone wasn't Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darn. Must have jinxed myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning, sleeping beauty."  
  
  
  
I should have puked on him, at least then I could have feigned a horrible sickness for the rest of the day, exacting my revenge while dually solving my problem.  
  
  
  
Instead every muscle in my body tensed. I jerkily strained my expression into one of a painful, surprised smile.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh Kagomeee, what's wrong with your face. It's scarrryyy." Souta noticed, pointing a finger at me.  
  
  
  
I gave a small huff and quickly grabbed Inuyasha by the arm dragging him out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered nervously, afraid my normal voice would come off as a yell, alarming my unsuspecting family.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's composure was not compromised. He shrugged. "The sooner we start the sooner we can get this over with."  
  
  
  
Ironically, I thought of the 'sooner better than later' slogan I made up this morning. The fight kind of deflated out of me, it was just so early.  
  
  
  
"We're going to be late."  
  
  
  
I didn't reply. I made my way back to the kitchen to announce that I was leaving.  
  
  
  
"But you two haven't had breakfast yet." Was my mother's amiable reminder, holding an invitingly fluffy stack of pancakes.  
  
  
  
"It smells great Mrs. Hagurashi, but I've got to get your daughter to class, maybe another time?" He declined with a stupid winning smile.  
  
  
  
Mom agreed approvingly.  
  
  
  
'That, that ... Faker." I thought irritably.  
  
  
  
"We've leaving." I declared none too gently.  
  
  
  
We were seen off with a variety of so longs.  
  
  
  
"It was nice to meet you Inuyasha, you're welcome to breakfast anytime," My mother offered graciously with a well-meaning glance in my direction.  
  
  
  
"BYE INUYASHA!!" Souta enthusiastically waved his hand around.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grandpa just laughed, I could see the devious wheels turning in his head, "Have a nice day you two."  
  
  
  
  
  
Obviously Inuyasha had been playing nicey nice with the family. I grit my teeth and fairly shoved him out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You could have just met me at school."  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "And have you run things into the ground cause you don't have a clue?"  
  
  
  
  
  
'why that ungrateful.....'  
  
  
  
Inuyasha held the car door open in a very gentlemanly fashion, which surprised me to say the least. I gave him a questioning look. His frown deepened. Evidently, it had been reflexive. Kikyo must have kept him on a short leash. I smiled at the thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
To think too much about the car ride would be to get lost in a labyrinth of awkwardness all over again. Basically, I was to fall into some ardent, plausible girlfriend role with implications of being hysterically reverent to worshipful. I'm sure had I let him continue he would have irreversibly offended me. If any outrageously sized book of the school's had ever astonished me, well it had nothing on Inuyahsa's overblown ego. So, I had to draw the line before he finished his third sentence. The rest of the way was almost comical, Inuyasha grumbling and -haggling- with me over the extent of my duties. Except it wasn't -because- it had been Inuyasha trying to cookie cut me into his idea of a girlfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
I think it's fair to say that by the time we'd arrived at school I wasn't exactly in the right mind to be -loving- Inuyasha. Miroku spotted us.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, so here's our delicate flower now."  
  
  
  
My clenched jaw ticked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning to Inuyasha, Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "Amazing, so much damage in so little time."  
  
  
  
"Moody couple." Miroku muttered.  
  
  
  
"What was that?!" Inuyasha asked loudly.  
  
  
  
Miroku smilingly turned around, walking a way giving us an offhand wave. "Later kids. Let the natural chemistry do it's magic."  
  
  
  
"Great help he was." I sighed.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha frowned some more, being it the only thing he could do. He offered to carry my books. I shrugged, if he insisted.... Making my way to my locker with Inuyasha in tow earned me more than a few good, long looks.  
  
  
  
Sango was waiting by my locker. I briefly wondered how she knew where it was but that was interrupted when I saw her see me AND Inuyasha, him with my books looking bored as hell. Her expression was very un-Saint Sango like. Ops, forgot to tell her.... I was momentarily unable to explain all of this. I mean I was dying to fill Sango in with the 6 minutes we had before the bell rang, but the minutes just ticked on by. I felt like I needed a solid 6 hours to sort through all of this with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So.. what did I miss?" was finally said.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha's my make believe boyfriend." I blurted. Darn it, should've let her down gentler. I was just glad Sango was Sango and not, oh..say Hitomi because a breakdown now would really raise some questions.  
  
  
  
"I see..."  
  
  
  
I made a helpless hand gesture. Better rely on Sango's empathetic, analytical interrogation skills, besides answering questions was what I was limited to right now anyways.  
  
  
  
"When did this..."  
  
  
  
"Yesterday. After school."  
  
  
  
"How.why would..no WHAT is..."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sounded annoyed; he was probably on edge when so near -my- locker and having perverted flashbacks, "Geez why don't you just tattoo the plan on your head and advertise it with a big banner. Will you girl talk later or something."  
  
  
  
  
  
My God, the idiot had a death wish.  
  
  
  
  
  
Um... the bell. The BELL! Lucky, lucky guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
I yanked Inuyasha away from Sango, potentially saving his life. Gallantly hauling his sorry ass away from the mouth of -immediate- danger.  
  
  
  
  
  
I paused, apologetically affirming Sango. "Lunch."  
  
  
  
  
  
*************Govt.***************  
  
  
  
"How goes the relationship?" Miroku asked absentmindedly, taking some sketchy notes.  
  
  
  
I on the other hand was furiously scribbling my notebook into infinite nothingness. "It's been a continuous succession of ecstatic moments, each more intense than the previous."  
  
  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
  
  
"Worse." I mumbled, "And I probably haven't even been blessed with his presence for more than an hour."  
  
  
  
Miroku merely nodded is head sympathetically. What's sympathy when I needed a life vest ... and maybe some aspirin.  
  
  
  
I cleared my head of everything except doing a bang-up job of note-taking and breathing, that was the only way to keep disturbing thoughts at bay.  
  
  
  
The teacher stopped talking. Things were not going my way. I tried to be attentive to the reading assignment but I needed something to -do- to keep my mind unfocused. I doodled a bit but found my eyes wandering restlessly, then being arrested by the back of Sesshoumaru's head. Yes, he had transferred into this class. I looked away. Then looked back. How not fair that his hair should be prettier than any girls at school. It hurts the feminine esteem. The lecture continued; I forgot I was staring.  
  
  
  
"Fickleness, thy name is woman." Miroku crooned slyly.  
  
  
  
"......"  
  
  
  
  
  
'What?! Wait just a second...' But the temperature rise in my face was the only form of denial that answered Miroku.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku laughed. "Does Inuyasha know he's got a flitty woman."  
  
  
  
  
  
And the rest of the period kind of went like that. Miroku gleefully taking every opportunity to poke and prod and coming out none the less bruised than he was on the first occasion I had met him.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************English***************  
  
  
  
English passed quickly, well as quickly as it could with Sesshoumaru again several seats away. He had battled and mastered the lousy lighting in the hell-bound class; and had come out looking at ease and ready to step on a catwalk. Can you believe it? So many classes with the guy while dating his brother since this morning. This family was going to be the death of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
  
  
The inevitable rolled around. At lunch I caught Sango before Inuyasha or Miroku found me. We were seated at a somewhat secluded table.  
  
  
  
"Listen," I began hurriedly, "I haven't been holding out on you or anything. Things happened so fast, before I could catch my breath, they'd already jolted into action."  
  
  
  
"Trust me, I got my well deserved rude awakening this morning." I added sardonically.  
  
  
  
  
  
I started with yesterday's after school story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: eh, the story's getting there --;;;;; wow. ff.net was down for all of Saturday O.o As always let me know what you think. =] reviews make my day. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: wow I feel like I haven't written in forever. I decided it was best to write nice, long chapters that are actually worthwhile to read^^ lol (starting next chapter-.-;;;;) and also I thought my phase of busyness was just that, a phase, turns out it's decidedly the rest of my life --; T.T  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, keeps me motivated (which is a wonder to behold) enough to drag my overrun, lazy self to the computer and write smore and everyone's who's still following this story^^.  
  
  
  
A/N: " " = speech and ' ' still = KAGOME'S thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Only Normal on the Average  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So I summed it up, generalized it and slapped a friendly G rating on the whole scenario. It didn't sound so bad after I did that. I did it more for my own sake than Sango's, if I made fake dating Inuyasha seem as approachable as possible it did wonders for my trepidation. Sango was less convinced than me, which is saying a lot.  
  
  
  
"So why do those two want you specifically to do it?"  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't say specifically, it's more like last chance extreme really."  
  
  
  
"What a compliment." Sango remarked dryly. "There's probably a good reason why no one else would date the guy."  
  
  
  
"Probably." I agreed despairingly.  
  
  
  
There was a short and heavy silence where Sango quickly realized the impact of her observation.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sango," I spoke earnestly, "If they find my body in the back alley of some dumpster, Kikyo did it."  
  
  
  
"That's pessimism for you." But she looked at me with something akin to pity.  
  
  
  
Ach, what could I say, it's all over for you when not-so-easily-moved Sango, feels truly sorry for you. Sure it wasn't written in stone or signed in blood, I could back out at any given time; -could- but -would- was a different question, my word was my obligation.... right? Damn my charitable ways, what was I thinking?  
  
  
  
My pointless, whiny musings finally impressed upon me, 'really', I chided myself 'the task isn't brain surgery and the absolute worst that could happen is having to obtain a restraining order for Kikyo in the end, which I wouldn't mind in the least.'  
  
  
  
Sango had remained quiet, glancing over my shoulder, I instantly felt what little warmth the sun had to offer being blocked by a tall shadow. A tall shadow practically breathing down my neck. I tilted my head, glimpsing silver.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
  
  
"Obediently waiting for you to find me and drag me by my hair to your cave." I replied irritably.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was glowering. Miroku became the moderator. "Now play nice you two."  
  
  
  
"With this nauseating shrew?" Inuyasha scoffed. "This is pulling teeth Miroku, I'd rather have done this with that blonde moron friend of Kikyo's."  
  
  
  
'Oh my god. -HITOMI-?'  
  
  
  
"Well beggars can't be choosers." I sharply countered before Miroku could respond. Darn, and just when I was readying myself to accept the circumstances and simply -do- this dumb plan.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha didn't have very much to say to that brutal fact. He was mad as hell but helpless all the same. My satisfaction ran deep. Miroku gracefully sidled next to Sango who had yet to speak. "Don't they say that little girls who have secret little crushes on boys pick on them?"  
  
  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about, but obviously Sango did when she pointedly regarded his feet. I had to ask her about that later. Miroku slowly tucked his feet safely away from her harmful glance. What was up with them?  
  
  
  
"No," Sango said slowly. "little girls only pick on dirty minded little boys who have nothing better to do with their frivolous, imbecilic lives than waste it chasing tail and being a lowbred lecher."  
  
  
  
"Ouch." Miroku made a small grimace, mockingly placing a hand over his heart. "Said like a true bra burner."  
  
  
  
Turning to me Miroku jauntingly asked, "Is she always this charming or is it my exclusive pleasure?"  
  
  
  
Sango abruptly stood, slamming her palms on the table, not acknowledging Miroku "I don't have time to agitated by the school idiot, I'll see to you later Kagome." She excused her self with thinly veiled undertones of rage, swiftly weaving through the growing crowd and disappearing.  
  
  
  
"Che, What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked without much concern.  
  
  
  
"She is such a tease." Miroku asserted warmly.  
  
  
  
I looked blankly at the both of them then alternated to sulking unhappily; they drove Sango away. I was left alone, where's the justice in that?  
  
  
  
"I never did catch the name of your delightful friend."  
  
  
  
I raised my eyebrow uncertainly, "Sango." I continued dubiously, "and to have the wrath of Sango befall you ... is to live out the rest of your days in a body cast."  
  
  
  
Miroku repeated her name, seeming satisfied with the sound, ignoring the rest of my warning. He appeared to be in deep thought as his smile widened.  
  
  
  
"Could we get down to business?" Inuyasha demanded. Not happy about being ignored.  
  
  
  
"Now that you've brought up the topic so delicately I guess we can." I returned snappishly.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You're still not mad about the whole morning thing are you, if we're going to make this relationship work, Kagome," he stressed my name nastily, "then you'll have to be a lot more of a forgiving and tolerant girlfriend."  
  
  
  
Like he was doing me some huge favor and not the other way around. I bit my tongue against another cutting remark, this could go on forever; I swear Inuyasha brings out the worst in me. Okay Kagome, the sooner you be the adult of the situation and draw a truce the sooner this can finally be done with.  
  
  
  
With a tight smile I agreed. As we made a stop to my locker, a brief, but far from content cease-fire ensued, which was almost more uncomfortable than our constant disagreements, this way, there was just long lapses of embarrassed silence and forced civility. 'great way to spend senior year, this is so unhealthy, I'll probably have to see a psychiatrist about it in 10 years, confessing about the traumatic effects of my last year in high school.' I thought gloomily. 'might as well make friends...' was my uneasy resolve.  
  
  
  
"So...."  
  
  
  
'let's see, common ground, common ground. What do I know about Inuyasha? Eh.. I searched for anything, it didn't help that I had lived under a rock throughout the last three years, and now I was expected to be on the highest level of intimacy with him? I colored slightly at the unwanted notion. I was groping in the dark; I didn't know a thing, well except, that he has a brother.'  
  
"Um.. So your brother is new to the school?" 'well that's a strange conversation starter, if I ever heard one.'  
  
His reaction was momentous, he frozen in mid-stride, veering toward me with eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
"Half-brother," he snarled "that bastard, I never want to hear Sesshoumaru's name, or any mention of him Kagome."  
  
  
  
I frowned, "Hey, you said it, not me."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha continued to eye me warily "Then mind your own business."  
  
  
  
This guy was insufferable, "I was just trying to make sociable small talk, I don't know the first thing about you, if I'm willing to put in some form of effort, so should you." I defended.  
  
  
  
"Well you knew about my damn brother, that doesn't speak well for you."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked angrily, "I know your name is Inuyasha and that you have a brother, yeah that should be grounds for labeling me and being excessively obnoxious."  
  
  
  
I whirled the other direction, briskly leaving the crabby Inuyasha. I groaned silently, I -hated- being angry. And getting all worked up. All at once, I just wanted a nice, unobtrusive year more than anything; but noo, I had to wonder about what a little change would be like, and here and now I'm stuck with this melodrama.  
  
  
  
"Kagome, dammit!, will you wait up?" was the frustrated shout. Inuyasha had probably remembered that we were a happy couple when people were around, and we were in fact among many, many people. Summoning his good boyfriend sketch he caught up with me.  
  
  
  
"Kagome," he had softened his voice into something low and intimate placing a hand on my shoulder, for prying eyes and ears.  
  
  
  
I stiffened. "Yes?" my voice revealing neither if I was upset or not.  
  
  
  
He removed his hand, stepping closer. Curiosity replacing some angry, I looked up at him impassively. Oh, he was definitely anxious to put on a good show for our audience. His smile implored me to go along. Again, I neither affirmed if I would or spoil his scheme. I was pretty ticked.  
  
  
  
"Kagome," he murmured again, well was he going to get on with it or not. It was sort of fun seeing him undecided.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for.. overreacting, of course I support you in your decision in working. there." 'wow was that bad, see I -told- him we didn't know anything about one another, and now he's subjected to terrible sounding lies.' I thought triumphantly. 'Oh don't you remember, honey, I already -have- a job.' I wanted to tell him snottily.  
  
  
  
"I was just surprised, and disappointed in the time it would demand from you, away from me," he added charmingly.  
  
  
  
I hampered a sigh, and berated myself for what I was about to do. I smiled mercifully. "It's okay, Inuyasha, I hate the thought of being apart as much as you," I spoke quietly (Which was 100% true), looking up at him with what I hoped were big, sad eyes. "I was silly in thinking you would be anything but understanding." Faultier words were never spoken. But, still I had to commend my impersonation, I'd better be receiving an Oscar for this.  
  
  
  
"Let's talk about this later, after school, I'll treat you to some ice cream," he amended with a darling little smile.  
  
  
  
I tried to mirror the adoration on his face, when what I really wanted to do was say that I had work dammit. I made a shy, agreeable sound, God were we a pair, he could be my best supporting actor.  
  
  
  
He had grasped my hand and we were making our way through the multitude of students. I doubt that I've been gawked at so much in my entire life, and highly suspect I wouldn't have been so noticed if I didn't have anything to do with Inuyasha, but instead streaked throughout the school with wild animals. I decided I'd rather have been the crazy, naked girl, than the crazy, soon to have her eyes gouged out by Kikyo girl.  
  
  
  
Away from enamored busybodies Inuyasha couldn't release my hand fast enough, and I couldn't pull it away fast enough. We stood a good distance apart glaring daggers at each other. The incident kind of sealed our 'relationship' with a dizzying permanence.  
  
  
  
"At least we're able to pull it off with some conviction." My statement was virtually written on a white flag. But .. I guess he didn't want another 'truce' considering how the last one went.  
  
  
  
"Feh," he muttered gruffly, "We wouldn't have been in such a tight spot if you hadn't been so fucking nosy."  
  
  
  
Well, that's gratitude, I was itching to put him in his place. My exasperation flared back to life.  
  
  
  
"Don't you dare turn the tables around, -I'm- mad at -you-. I tried to break the ice and address the implications of not knowing about each other, but then you," I jabbed a finger in his direction accusingly, "jump down my throat for whatever grudge you hold over your brother's head, which by the way I couldn't care less about, and insult me for the umpteenth time and -that- is why we were in a tight spot." I finished with a flourish.  
  
  
  
After that was said and done, I felt really harsh.  
  
  
  
He regarded me darkly. "You know, you're very undignified, it flatters your fire-breathing dragon self image."  
  
  
  
"Yeah well, you're no prince yourself." I said with no enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
The bell rang, not a moment more to ponder our bleak footings and resentment. Without another word we headed our separate ways, ah, well another day, another missed lunch, and the soap opera that has become my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Home Ec. I dropped in the seat next to Sango.  
  
  
  
"Good lunch?" Sango asked with easy sarcasm, trying to lighten the cheerless mood that had formed into an evident black cloud hovering over me.  
  
  
  
"The best," I offered half-heartedly thinking inanely about the field day my future shrink would have and the enormous bills it would rack up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Heh. No Sesshoumaru T.T I promise to have all of the next LONG chapter dedicated to him. I miss him as much as the next adoring fangirl. --;;; NEXT CHAPTER! Suggestions? comments? Feedback! Always a good thing =] Leave a nice long review and I'll be thankful and indebted forever! ^^ 


	14. Chapter 14

Only Normal on the Average  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
[ "- -" these little things shall symbolize my want for italics. I do not know why my italics never show up on ff.net]  
  
How unlucky I left this horrible fic at chapter 13. Well, I'm picking it back up only because I came across it recently and was surprised it didn't self delete on fanfiction.net. Honest to god, I can't believe I wrote this ^^;;; it pained me to reread my gradeschool level writing, grammatical orgyfest and embarrassing attempts at..dare I say it, humor.  
  
The words on the page blurred. I was staring at the text much like how one would stare at one of those optical illusion 3-D spotty pictures that amount to nothing unless you cross your eyes. Well, yes I was very good at this you see, a unique talent maybe even. It also made me sleepy as hell.  
  
A faded, dry voice could be heard somewhere in a faraway place. That didn't really matter. I was crossing my eyes and clearing my mind and goddamnit it was nice. I was going to fall asleep, which is seriously bad. Missing a lecture is bad. Being caught is bad. Doing designer drugs is bad. Ah, let's see what else is bad? Yes, my situation is bad. And that my friends was the last thought Kagome Higurashi before her hand slipped from the head it was supporting and her face slammed into the government textbook. Indeed. In the dead of the moment where notes were being copied off the board and a pin drop was like a volcanic eruption. My face met intimately with the U.S. constitution. A muffled thud, and it was all over for me.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
I sobered up so fast, that physically I expected my head to snap off.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Partridge." I managed. I think my voice was shaking, but I can't be sure.  
  
"This is the second time you have shown blatant disrespect for my class, the students and the course. I excused your tardy because your reputation has always spoken well of you, but I will not stand aside and let an -alleged- upright student -sleep- during class. Please excuse yourself to the counselors office to liberally reconsider taking a class better suited to your tastes."  
  
My heart was beating so fast; it was more like a loud hum in my ears.  
  
"I."  
  
"Woodshop perhaps." Was suggested with vicious intent.  
  
Good god. Please cue the natural disaster to rock the school and crack open the floor. Just a little bit. Just enough for me to fall through.  
  
I stumbled out of my desk. Unstably. All eyes seeking mine out and walked the long walk to the exit. Yes, the walk of shame. I will have to make time to thank the people that generously offered to break the tense silence with their stifled snickers.  
  
When I was finally out, I think I faintly heard Miroku's glossy voice saying something, but then again, I can't be sure.  
  
Tear stung the back of my eyes and my nose tingled. It was so stupid really. Got the boot for dozing in class. It was a thoroughly humiliating experience that people tend to get a taste of time to time. Was I crying because from now on I will be able to add to my prestigious college application that I make a fine bird feeder with pinecones and Popsicle sticks? No? Or is it because suddenly my life has made more than just a few 180 degrees revolutions and left me spinning, confused and paralyzed. High stress levels from leading a life deviating from my norm. Christ. I scrubbed my face with vigorous force. I really hope it's not the latter. It would be shamefully weak and revolting of me if I were to be shedding tears because my singularly customary life for the first time in all my years, branched off from a regular course to an irregular one. If I couldn't deal with change, I probably deserved every bit of misery it brought.  
  
After intentionally taking the longest path possible to the counselor's office, tears and such else now soiled the sleeve of my sweater rather than myself. Yes. I hardened my resolve and entered the administration building.  
  
I could embrace change.  
  
Sesshoumaru leisurely tucked his office summons into the back pocket of his jeans. At the moment he wasn't particularly thinking of Kagome, nor was the girl completely absent from his mind. The incident that had freshly occurred made him praise the teacher; at least this wasn't a wishy washy school where they nurtured empty-headed students. It was regretful that the girl with the heated voice he had bumped heads with before was inattentive and prone to tears, as he had expected of her, and most females in general. Women were either naturally cruel and dictative or weak willed doormats that read welcome. He hated those kind the most. The mindless bunch. There was no help for them really.  
  
The sun was shining, the wind was crisp and for the second time he crossed paths with none other than the clumsy prototype of all females. He noted her ragged appearance and the faint, raw pink under her eyes a cool passing comment, ready on the tip of tongue, but he wasn't given the chance.  
  
The girl lifted her head gloriously from the scrap of paper she was intently eyeing when she noticed him and paused.  
  
"Woodshop has always been something of a closet fetish of mine." were the low, warm words that came out of her mouth.  
  
She smiled one of those red and orange sunrise smiles. He really didn't know how else to describe it.  
  
A/N: ah, is anyone still reading this? Eh, well that can't be helped. ^o^ A/N confession: I didn't feel like editing this short chapter. I am just that lazy. I prostrate myself at the reader for forgiveness. 


End file.
